


Deet’s lament

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Imprisonment, Mutual Pining, Psychological Torture, the darkening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: a look inside Deet’s POV during her time in the Skeksis’ castle.
Relationships: Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Stonegrot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Deet’s lament

The Castle of the Crystal was freezing. 

That’s the first thing Deet noticed as she was hustled inside. 

The Skeksis’, or at least two of them, had captured Deet in the woods, knocked her out, and brought her back to their home. 

It shouldn’t be _their_ home, but it is. 

Once they arrived Deet was thrown to the floor, chained up, and left to freeze. She hung her head low, feeling defeated. 

For the past few days Deet had been wandering around aimlessly in the woods trying to make sense of the obtained power flowing throughout her body. 

As much as it pained Deet, she secluded herself for safekeeping. She had already killed a Skeksis and couldn’t bear to find out what would happen to her friends if she got too close to them.

She vowed to never hurt any members of the Resistance, no matter how luring The Darkening’s abilities may be. She would never attack Brea or Rian. 

Her heart ached as she thought of Rian. How sad his eyes were as she turned her back and walked away from him. Each step through the forest felt like sharp nails going through her feet as punishment for not running into Rian’s arms where it was safe and full of nothing but love. 

Instead she abandoned him, only to be apprehended by the very creatures that caused The Darkening in the first place. The entire reason why she forced herself to flee. Deet had turned into a danger. Just like them. 

After what felt like 300 trine, loud noises erupted from the hall across where Deet was chained. A Skeksis, the Emperor, entered. 

“When I heard two of my own had brought in our most wanted Gelfling into the castle, I couldn’t believe it at first, but here you are, in the flesh…” he stalked up to Deet, observing her body. “Remarkable. I didn’t think The Darkening would affect you so quickly…” 

Vexation boiled inside of Deet. 

“Why am I your prisoner?” She glared up at him. A nasty thought filled her head. She constantly heard Skeksis’ calling Gelflings ugly, but they should be the ones to take a look in the mirror. 

“I wouldn’t think of it like that. I’d say you’re our guest.”

“Then why am I bound in chains?” Deet snapped, “Release me. There’s no use of keeping me here. You won’t get what you‘re after.”

“It’s simple, even a Gelfling like you should be able to understand. You hold the key to what we desire most. The Darkening was ours until you took it from us and murdered one of our own. That wasn’t very nice of you. Now until we can find a way to extract The Darkening from your pitiful little body and back into my scepter, you’re to stay here where we can monitor you. We wouldn’t want you going too far…” He motioned at her wings. The Skeksis’ somehow managed to create a contraption that bound her wings together so there wasn’t any chance of flying away.

“Unfortunately we need you. Don’t worry though, I’m sure we’ll find a way to have some fun during your time with us,” The Emperor grinned viciously and stuck one of his talons up to her neck. He pressed slightly, teasing to pierce her skin, but pulled his arm away. 

“Oh and don't even bother using those powers in here. If you attempt to strike us again, we’ll be sure one of your friends pays the price for your actions.” He laughed heartily at his threat before hollering orders to the two Skeksis who abducted Deet. “Make sure she keeps quiet during the night. I demand a peaceful sleep.” 

The two Skeksis’ agreed, snickering as they made comments about Deet to each other while watching her struggle against the chains. Thanks to her impeccable hearing she knew what their remarks were. She huffed and slumped down onto the floor. It was going to be a long night. 

… 

That long night morphed into longer days. 

The Skeksis’ presence only grew worse each time Deet saw them. Since she left Grot, Deet had only encountered them a few times. The Hunter was the one she saw the most. Then when she was captured with Brea and Hup she saw two more, and then the battle at Stone-in-the-Wood they were all huddled together. During those times she was fortunate enough not to have to listen to their squabbles and groaning, but stuck in the castle she could hear everything. 

Including the screams of creatures who were being drained daily. 

Perhaps part of the reason Gelflings refused to believe Rian when he tried to warn them when Skeksis’ started draining was because no Grottans were castle guards. If a Grottan worked in the castle at the time and they heard the type of screams she had no choice but to hear, they would’ve trusted Rian in a heartbeat. 

Deet couldn’t do anything but watch as Podlings and some Gelflings she couldn’t recognize were dragged down the halls to where they would have their essence stolen. It made Deet feel sick to her stomach. 

Gelflings in the castle were few and far between, since most were under the protection of the Resistance and managed to hide away, but some weren’t as lucky. They were imprisoned, just like Deet. Only she was being kept around against her will. Soon enough after The Darkening was transferred, she was certain she’d be next in line.

Deet remembered Brea’s brief explanation about her time being captured and Mother Aughra’s sacrifice. Every Gelfling who was around to hear Brea and Seladon describe what the machine was like and how the draining worked, they were mortified. Deet didn’t know how it could get much worse. 

Until it did. 

Every Skeksis’ had an encounter with Deet. Each grotesque and obnoxious in their own way. They couldn’t harm her since she was The Darkening’s vessel, but that didn’t stop them from taunting her, calling her names, anything to rile Deet up. They _wanted_ her to mess up and react. Unintentionally use her powers so the Emperor could forget about his plan and get rid of Deet once and for all. Since they had created creatures called Garthim, they truly felt invincible.

The first time Deet laid her eyes on one of the giant beasts, which was even bigger and nastier than a spitter, she wanted to crawl into the deepest hole she could find and hide. Just thinking about those things attacking her friends and family was unbearable for Deet’s mind to handle. They weren’t brought to life with good intentions. They were made from sick experimentation. Whichever Skeksis constructed Garthim was not to be trifled with. Unlike a majority of the babbling fools he seemed to know what he was doing. 

It turned out to be the Scientist’s work, the Skeksis who had also created the machine to drain essence. He would come to observe her daily. The Scientist would study the purple veins that scarred her green complexion and constantly mumble to himself before going back to the crypts. Deet held her breath each time, praying to the holy sisters and brothers in the sky though she could no longer look at them, to keep her safe. 

The Chamberlin, however, made it his goal to hit Deet where it would hurt most. Her heart. 

Deet suffered from horrific night terrors as The Darkening plagued her mind and soul. A majority of the time Deet would see her friends and family wounded, by her hand. 

She had no way of controlling her mouth when her eyes closed. Something Chamberlain found to his favor. 

“ _Rian?_ ” 

A shrill voice woke Deet up one evening. She jolted up and was met with Chamberlain staring down at her. 

“Why do you call out Rian’s names out of all Gelfling in your sleep, hmmmm?” 

Deet swallowed hard. She didn’t have to respond. Her eyes gave away everything. Unspilt tears danced around her bottom eyelids, threatening to fall. 

She had just witnessed Rian getting run over by one of the Skeksis’ carriages. Deet knew that he was too quick and stealthy to ever be taken out that way but her mind liked playing tricks on her.

“Could it be because Deet cares for Rian?” He tilted his head to the side, gaining confirmation by Deet’s lip quivering. 

“You _love_ him.”

There was no trying to deny it. 

“Chamberlain sees. The way he yelled for you on the battlefield showed he loves you, too. Poor Gelfling. To think you could live happily together.” 

“One can hope,” she said, keeping her voice as steady as she could. Her comment made Chamberlain smile. 

“Emperor will be pleased. Chamberlain has found out what might motivate Deet to… be complaisant with Darkening. We shall see.” he grinned one last time before dragging his feet out of the room. 

In that moment all felt lost. 

Deet would forever remain grateful for the Archer’s sacrifice. She had no doubt he too wished to be reunited with his other half, as the Heretic did, but if it wasn’t for his sacrifice, the Hunter would still be alive. He had frightened Deet terribly. Not only did he have a lust for murdering Gelflings, but one Gelfling in particular was the Hunter’s main target up until his last breath. 

She hoped Rian was safe with Brea and the Resistance, busy plotting ways to reunite Skeksis’ and Mystics. But now because Deet failed at hiding her feelings, the Archer’s sacrifice might end up for nothing. Rian would be used as leverage against her. Deet’s best friends at risk once more. The Skeksis’ would be reckless in their war and face the Gelflings without worry.

Deet ended up crying herself back to sleep. 

… 

As expected, Chamberlain had spread the word to the other Skeksis’. 

Day after day the Skeksis’, _especially_ Chamberlain, tried to provoke Deet. 

“Won’t you give power to Emperor? Be a selfless Gelfling. Otherwise Rian will be skinned! But slowly, yes, very slowly. Brutally, wouldn’t you say?” 

Another Skeksis would cackle and respond with another cause for alarm. 

“I think the proper action would be for the Garthim to handle him.” The Ritual-Master advised. 

“I’d say so. They’re excellent for eating away at flesh and bone. We all know how much they love to drink blood, the way Skeksis’ love to drink essence. He would suffer a great deal for what he’s done.” Said The Scroll-Keeper. 

“Essence! We should drain him. Slowly!” The Gourmand squawked. 

“Oooh think of how delicious he would taste!” The Ornamentalist agreed. 

They continued to take turns passing around ideas around. Day after day. It was agonizing for Deet. She desperately tried to push their remarks away with happy memories— any memories of her friends and family, and hung onto them. It was the only thing keeping her from feeling numb. 

All Skeksis’ took active part in plotting ways to obliterate Rian, except for the Scientist. He was strictly allowed to overlook Deet’s non-existent progression with The Darkening that she was still desperately trying to keep in, and only that. Deet noticed how the other Skeksis’ would often ridicule him. The Emperor would snap at the Scientist to hurry up and continue his research. 

Deet lost count of how long she had been at the castle. 

On a rare night, the Skeksis’ decided to go forage together for any Gelfling they could find. Deet was left alone in silence. 

All but the faint thunder that was rumbling outside. It was an ill omen. 

Unexpectedly the crystal rose up from below into the center of the room. Her eyes grew wide. She had only seen the crystal once before in Dream Space. 

It was a deep shade of purple like the last time. Deet felt like its counterpart now, since they both had a shared darkening. 

Suddenly a white light flashed and Rian’s face appeared at the center of the crystal. 

“Rian?!” She barely choked out his name. 

Deet experienced a mixture of emotions. She felt relieved to see him _alive_ but she also started to panic. Why did this happen? How often were the Skeksis’ given the opportunity to spy on them with the crystal? She remembered the Emperor responded to Rian back when he lit the fires of the Resistance. She didn’t understand how it happened back then and she still didn’t understand now. 

Deet felt as if Rian was staring into her soul. His eyes were squinted and were scanning something over and over before he let out a frustrated sigh. She recognized Gurjin’s voice that sounded like he was right behind her. 

“Mate you’ll never be able to rescue Deet if you don’t have the energy. You need to eat. At least try.” Gurjin urged. 

“I know. I just really miss her, is all…” 

Rian’s voice sent shivers down her spine. It had been so long since she heard it and of all things for Deet to hear from their conversation, they were talking about _her_. He missed _her_. 

Deet’s chains were just long enough to let her reach the crystal. She steadily walked over and pressed her head against it, paying no mind to the burning sensation it gave off. 

“Rian,” Deet repeated, “I miss you too…” she told him. She started to cry. 

If only Deet could physically be there with him to express her feelings face to face. If only she had the courage to admit she loved him during their time in the caves of Grot before he was about to find the Dual Glaive on his own. If only she had ignored her fear of The Darkening and allowed him to kiss her at Stone-in-the-Wood. If only she had ran back to him when he called out her name in the woods rather than winding up being dragged to this infernal place.

Rian quickly snapped Deet back to the present because she realized his eyes had grown wide in response. 

“ _Deet?!_ Deet is that you?!” 

Deet’s breath hitched. 

He heard her. 

He actually heard her. 

“Rian! Yes it’s m—”

Everything happened so fast. Sparks crackled from her fingers and the crystal started to shake. Before Deet knew it, Rian was gone. 

“Rian!” She screamed. A Skeksis appeared and harshly yanked her chains back. Deet fell to the floor. 

“Stupid stupid Gelfling! If the crystal breaks it’ll be your head!” 

It was the Scientist. He had been left behind to work. 

“skekTek please!” Deet pleaded. She had heard one of the Skeksis’ mention his true name before. Maybe he could realize there was another path for him. “You have to let me go. This way of living... They mistreat me… just like they mistreat you. Don’t you see that? Help save Thra. Why corrupt it? Why harm those who live in this world? You can rebel against them. Fight with us, be like the Heret—”

“Enough!” He warned, holding Deet’s chains down. 

“See, Emperor… just as I told you. The powers are somehow linked to her emotions.”

Deet turned in horror to find the pack of Skeksis’ enter from the corridors. 

“Very good, skekTek. You shall be greatly rewarded for this…” The Emperor nodded in approval. “As for you,” He whipped around to Deet. “You’ve helped us locate Rian. Now our Garthim will track him down instantly. However at the same time you nearly made us lose the very crystal we hold dear. I specifically asked you not to use your powers and you disobeyed me, even though we’ve been so hospitable to you.” 

“She should face atonement Emperor!” Chamberlain interjected. 

“Yes! Yes!” The other Skeksis’ agreed. 

The ongoing chants made Chamberlain love the attention even more. “I think she should drink essence!” he proposed. 

“No! No please! Please don’t make me!” Deet kicked her feet and screamed to no avail. 

Chamberlain stomped on her chains, holding Deet in place.

“This could be interesting Emperor, only Skeksis’ have tasted a Gelfling’s essence,” The Scientist pondered. “I’m curious to know what would happen if a Gelfling tasted some of their own. This could be what helps push The Darkening out of her body. If it causes her emotions to run high enough...”

“It shall be done.” The Emperor commanded. 

“No!” Deet shrieked. The Skeksis’ encircled her. One managed to already have a vile of essence on them. It was given to Chamberlain who shoved it into Deet’s hands. 

Tears streamed down Deet’s face. She was being forced to drink a Gelfling’s essence. Something so unnatural Deet never would’ve imagined it happening. 

On top of it all, they were currently having the Garthim-Master send out Garthim to kill Rian and the rest of her friends. 

The Skeksis’ continuously chanted “drink!” over and over. 

Her eyes flashed with anger at the crowd before her. Deet asked for forgiveness from the Gelfling whose essence that was. 

“No!” Deet bellowed. She smashed the vile on the floor causing the essence to splatter all over. 

Lightning struck from above, raining down on the Skeksis’. The thunder Deet heard earlier had only grown louder. 

Deet went out of control and unleashed her powers, allowing herself to be fully consumed by The Darkening. It was the complete opposite of what the Emperor was trying to achieve as Deet instead was wreaking havoc on them. The last thing she thought of was the faces of her loved ones. Her fathers. Her brother. Hup. Brea. She saved Rian’s face for last and reminded herself of how good it felt whenever he stared at her, like she was the cause of the gleam in his eyes, hoping she’d somehow see him again when they returned to Thra. 

… 

What happened afterwards was a blur. 

It was only later on when she found out it ended up being the same night the Resistance had gone to Deet’s aid and rescued her. Rian explained the reason she was able to see him on the crystal was because he had possession of crystal shard. It lit up purple and helped the Resistance realize what they must do. Re-attach it to where it belonged in the first place. That would rid her of The Darkening. 

Rian was able to determine Deet’s location after hearing her voice emulate from the shard. The Resistance made their way towards the Skeksis’ castle, and successfully fought off the Garthim. They passed through the purple cloud of smoke that Deet created from her powers, and Rian successfully placed the shard back into the crystal for the transfusion. Onceit was complete he took the shard out once more and kept it for safe measures, and then went to rescue Deet. Rian wanted to be sure he told Deet the entirety of what had missed, and although in reality it was stressful and scary, Rian made it sound like a grand story to her. Deet always adored how patient and protective he was 

Deet refused to let go of Rian’s hand once they reunited. They travelled the entire way out of Ha’rar holding each other. She remembered marvelling at the sisters’ beauty in the sky that evening. For a time she thought she’d never see them or her companions again. For weeks Deet would wake up continuously throughout the night and check to make sure the Gelflings and Hup were all still with her. She usually found comfort sleeping with Rian because she needed constant reminder that he too was safe and by her side. It would take Deet a while to re-adjust. Thinking about interacting with a Skeksis or Garthim again made her break out into a cold sweat, but Deet knew as long as she was surrounded by those who encompassed her heart with the power of love, it was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if my writing sounds redundant when I mention Rian re-attaching the crystal shard into the crystal/extracting the darkening from Deet/Rian taking the shard back out which lines up with why Aughra still had it in TDC but it’s my theory and I’m going to stick with it until proven otherwise. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed and for those who read “you’re all the things i’ve got to remember” and wanted more I hope this was satisfying. Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
